comedy_centralfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Comedy Central Deutschland
Comedy Central Deutschland (eigene Schreibweise: COMEDY CENTRAL Deutschland) ist der deutschsprachige Ableger von Comedy Central. Der Sender richtet seinen Schwerpunkt auf Comedy-Serien und Comedy-Shows. Es werden Sitcoms und Zeichentrickserien aus anderen Ländern ausgestrahlt, es finden aber auch Eigenproduktionen ihren Platz im Programm des Senders. Comedy Central nahm seinen Sendebetrieb am 15. Januar 2007 auf. Eigentümer des Senders ist Viacom. Geschichte Comedy Central Deutschland wurde von der Landesanstalt für Medien Nordrhein-Westfalen (LfM), die auch aufsichtsführende Landesmedienanstalt für den Kanal ist, lizenziert. Bereits am 24. November 2006 wurde die Lizenz des bislang musikorientierten Spartenprogramms VIVA Plus in das Unterhaltungsprogramm Comedy Central geändert. Mit Bescheid der LfM vom 19. November 2004 erhielt Comedy Central eine Lizenz für die Dauer bis 20. März 2010. Am 15. Januar 2007 nahm Comedy Central offiziell seinen Sendebetrieb auf und VIVA Plus wurde eingestellt. Comedy Central sendete zunächst 24 Stunden lang, jedoch konnte sich der Sender so nicht dauerhaft auf den Fernsehmarkt halten. Viacom zog die Konsequenz und kürzte die Sendezeit von Comedy Central. Der Sender musste seine eigenen Frequenzen aufgeben und sich fortan eine mit dem Kindersender Nickelodeon teilen. Das Programmfenster Nick nach acht musste aufgrund der Zusammenlegung weichen. Am 15. Dezember 2008 ging Comedy Central erstmals um 20:15 Uhr auf der gemeinsamen Frequenz auf Sendung. Sendeschluss von Comedy Central war ab diesem Zeitpunkt täglich um 5:45 Uhr. Bis zum 1. Januar 2009 erfolgte eine Simulcast-Übertragung des Programms auf der bisherigen und auf der Nick-Frequenz. Anschließend wurde bis zum 17. Januar 2009 auf dem alten Sendeplatz ein alternatives Programmschema verbreitet, bevor es für kurze Zeit durch eine Schleife mit Programmhinweisen ersetzt wurde. In dieser Zeit waren die Kabelnetzbetreiber in der Lage, die Frequenzen zugunsten des neuen Mischprogramms neu zu koordinieren. In einigen Kabelnetzen wurde der alte Kanal am 28. Januar 2009 abgeschaltet. Vom 25. Juli 2009 bis zum 13. Oktober 2010 hatte Comedy Central den Claim TV und Lustig. Mit diesem Claim begleitete Comedy Central die Zuschauer durch das Programm. Der neue Clam ab dem 14. Oktober 2010 lautete Enjoy Daily („Genieße es täglich“) und begleitete bis zum 1. Oktober 2011 die Zuschauer durch das Programm. Seit dem 1. März 2010 sendet Comedy Central Deutschland nur noch im Bildformat 16:9, mit Ausnahme von Sendungen, die in 4:3 produziert wurden. Ab dem 1. Oktober 2011 sendete auch Comedy Central Deutschland mit dem internationalen Design. Das neue Design ist deutlich schlichter gestaltet als das andere. Mit dem neuen Design verabschiedete man sich auch von den Hochhäusern, die jahrelang die Logos von Comedy Central zierten. Anfang 2012 wurde das Bild-Format alter 4:3-Sendungen angepasst, diese werden – wie von Anfang an auf der HD-Fassung – auf das Format 14:9 hochskaliert (mittlerweile auf 16:9), wodurch am oberen und unteren Bildrand Bildanteile verloren gehen. Seit Mitte 2012 wird zusätzlich von Sendungen oft der Vorspann ausgelassen, die Sendezeit einer Sendung hat sich dadurch jedoch nicht geändert. Es wurde lediglich die Länger der Werbeblöcke angepasst. Im Sommer 2014 gab Viacom bekannt, die Sendezeiten ändern zu wollen. Comedy Central gab seine gemeinsame Frequenz mit Nickelodeon auf und zog auf die VIVA Frequenz um. Comedy Central sendete ab jetzt von 17-6 Uhr. Von 6-17 Uhr strahlte VIVA weiterhin sein Programm aus. Dieser Schritt sollte eigentlich erst am 1. Oktober 2014 getätigt werden, man kürzte VIVA jedoch schon zum 8. September 2014. Bis zum 21. September 2014 erfolgte eine Simulcast-Übertragung des Programms auf der bisherigen und auf der VIVA-Frequenz. Vom 22. September bis 30. September 2014 wurde auf der Nickelodeon-Frequenz eine Schleife mit Programmhinweisen gesendet. Am 1. Oktober 2014 startete das neue Programmfenster von Nickelodeon, Nicknight! Im Herbst 2015 änderte Viacom erneut die Sendezeiten, sodass Comedy Central von 14-2 Uhr sendete. Comedy Central sendet nun zwar eine Stunde weniger als bisher, bekommt dafür aber die deutlich attraktiveren Sendezeiten. Comedy Central verzichtete seit dem Wechsel auf die Nickelodeon- bzw. VIVA-Frequenz vollständig auf Eigenproduktionen. 2016 kam mit Netz-O-Rama erstmals wieder eine Eigenproduktion in das Programm des Senders. 2017 folgte Comedy Central News. Am 14./15. Januar 2017 feierte Comedy Central seinen 10. Geburtstag mit einem Marathon verschiedener Serien. Außerdem wurden Lob, Kritik und Glückwünsche der Zuschauer von Comedy-Central-Mitarbeitern vorgelesen und im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Marketing Ende April 2011 bewarb man den Sender mit einer großangelegten und eher außergewöhnlichen Werbekampagne. Um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass der Sender hochwertige Comedyware sende und keine Clowns, wurden Anzeigen mit dem Motto „keine Clowns“ in Zeitschriften geschaltet. In Fernsehwerbespots attackierten wütende, arbeitslose Clowns Mitarbeiter des Senders und in einer großen Demonstration zogen am 26. April 2011 100 Clowns durch Berlin und demonstrierten gegen den Sender, da sie dort nicht unterkommen würden. Programm Comedy Central strahlt aktuell vor allem US-Amerikanische Sitcoms (Die wilden Siebziger, Ehe ist..., Alle lieben Raymond, Melissa & Joey) und Zeichentrickserien (American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers) aus. Hin und wieder werden allerdings auch deutsche Eigenproduktionen (Comedy Central News) produziert und ausgestrahlt. Für eine Liste mit allen Sendungen, die seit dem Sendestart auf Comedy Central ausgestrahlt wurden oder werden, siehe hier: * Liste aller Comedy-Central-Sendungen Sendezeiten Folgend eine Übersicht der verschiedenen Sendezeiten und Frequenzen seit dem Sendestart am 15. Januar 2007. Empfang Comedy Central wird via Astra 19,2° Ost (auf 11.973 MHz vertikal) und Eutelsat 9A (auf 11.785 MHz horizontal) digital ausgestrahlt. Außerdem ist es jeweils digital in den Kabelnetzen von Kabel BW, Kabel Deutschland, Unitymedia und Kabelsignal Austria zu empfangen. Oft teilt sich Comedy Central den Sendeplatz mit VIVA Deutschland. VIVA sendet tagsüber/nachts von 02:00 Uhr bis 14:00 Uhr und Comedy Central sendet nachmittags/abends von 14:00 Uhr bis 02:00 Uhr. In einigen Kabelnetzen dazu auch analog. Comedy Central via Breitbandinternet: * Empfang über T-Home und Alice Home TV. * Empfang über A1 Kabel TV Außerdem ist Comedy Central Deutschland auf Zattoo und Magine TV verfügbar. Comedy Central HD Am 16. Mai 2011 ist die deutsche HD-Version von Comedy Central im Entertain-Paket der Telekom und bei Vodafone TV gestartet. Vom 1. Juni 2011 bis zum 30. September 2014 war der Sender auch via Satellit über HD+ zu empfangen. Seit dem 25. November 2014 gibt es Comedy Central HD auch bei Kabel Deutschland. Seit dem 15. Januar 2015 ebenfalls auf Zattoo im HiQ-Paket. Design Vom 15. Januar 2007 bis zum 21. Juli 2008 präsentierte sich Comedy Central mit einem schwarz-weiß transparenten Cornerlogo rechts oben in der Ecke. Die Trailer lehnte sich an ein durcheinander gewirbeltes Design des Senders an, in dem die Trailer fast wie mit Graffitizügen wirkte. Zum 22. Juli 2008 wurde das Design des Senders überarbeitet. Ab dem 22. Juli 2008 wurde für jede Zielgruppe ein Logo in einer bestimmten Farbe genutzt: '''Gelbes Logo: '''Massentaugliche Sendungen und die meisten Sitcoms wurden durch Gelbtöne hervorgehoben. Beispiele: Alle lieben Raymond, Becker, Golden Girls, It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia, Seinfeld, Ellen, Auf schlimmer und ewig, Gary Unmarried, Keine Gnade für Dad, Dharma & Greg. '''Lilanes Logo: '''Das lila Logo wurde für Sendungen für eine eher weibliche, empathische Zielgruppe verwendet. Beispiele: Sex and the City, Ehe ist…, The New Adventures Of Old Christine, Office Girl, Friends, Meine wilden Töchter. '''Blaues Logo: '''Sendungen mit blauem Logo sprachen eine überwiegend männliche Zielgruppe an, die sich für einen frechen, bisweilen auch derben Humor begeistern konnte. Beispiele: South Park, Family Guy, Little Britain, Arrested Development. '''Grünes Logo: '''Hinter dem grünen Logo verbargen sich Reality-, Stand-Up- und Sketch-Formate. Zudem wurde es on-air für Hinweise in eigener Sache eingesetzt. Beispiele: Rude Tube, Rent a Pocher, Takeshi’s Castle, Nightwash. '''Orangenes Logo: '''Dieses Logo wurde zumeist off-air verwendet. Am 1. März 2010 stellte sich das Design auf 16:9 um, sodass alle Programmvorschauen nur noch in 16:9 gesendet werden. Anstelle des farblich angepassten Hintergrunds und Bildern der Protagonisten der Sendung wird seit dem 1. März ein Video aus der Sendung angespielt, was seitdem auch einen geringfügig größeren Teil des Bildes einnimmt. Das Logo selbst blieb unverändert. Ab dem 14. Oktober 2010 präsentierte sich Comedy Central in einer 3D-Glas-Welt-Optik. Auf das mehrfarbige Cornerlogo wurde im Zuge dessen verzichtet und durch ein transparentes Cornerlogo in der linken oberen Ecke ersetzt. Auch die Titelmelodie wurde komplett ausgetauscht. Das Design und Logo wurden am 1. Oktober 2011 durch ein neues ersetzt, welches international verwendet wird. Seit dem 1. Oktober 2011 sendet auch Comedy Central Deutschland mit dem neuen international verwendeten Design. Wie schon vorher bei Nickelodeon und MTV vollzogen, wird nun auch für Comedy Central weltweit ein identisches Design eingeführt. Das neue Design ist in 2D und soll jünger wirken. Mit dem neuen Design erhielt der Sender auch ein neues Cornerlogo. Das Logo wird neben den USA u. a. auch schon in Polen, Ungarn und Schweden verwendet. Die Niederlande erhielten, wie Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz, das neue Design zum 1. Oktober. Seit dem 1. September 2014 sendet man bei Comedy Central mit neuem Design. Dabei wurde das Design von 2011 grundlegend überarbeitet, das Logo bleibt aber vorhanden. Marktanteil Seit dem zweiten Sendejahr weist der Sender seine Einschaltquoten aus. BBei allen Zuschauern blieben die Einschaltquoten durchaus auf einem konstanten Niveau, schwanken jedoch leicht zwischen 0,3 % und 0,4 %. Seine stärksten Jahre erreichte Comedy Central 2011 und 2012, in denen man 0,4 Prozent Gesamtmarktanteil erreichte. Weblinks *Offizielle Website des Senders *Comedy Central auf Facebook *Comedy Central auf Twitter *Comedy Central auf Instagram *Comedy Central Pressecenter Kategorie:Comedy Central Deutschland Kategorie:Fernsehsender